


Death Runs in the Family

by DefendTheUndefended



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hades loves his son, M/M, Nico-is-Reborn, after he gives up his immortality, human!Hades, i don't really know what to do with this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: Reborn had always been destined to be around death. Since he was born and until he dies he always will be. He wasn't always known as Reborn, but it's what he was called now. When he died his father made the ultimate sacrifice. Now he will protect his father. It's all he wanted no matter what he had to do. And he succeeds. Until his allies turned enemies find them. Nico-is-Reborn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124
Collections: Identity Crisis





	1. Chapter 1

Reborn had always been destined to enter into a profession that would make him kill. It didn't matter what he wanted, or if he felt that he shouldn't kill. He was destined to be surrounded by death. 

His childhood practically served him up on a silver platter for his fate. It had always been planned for him. Starting from his very birth. 

He hadn't been called Reborn back then. No he was called by a different name. One uncultured to America. The very country he was born in. His mother had been ordinary. From Italy, on a vacation to the US, is what she had told him when he had been old enough to take notice that he looked and spoke slightly different from the other kids and adults around them. 

His father is the one who brought death to Reborn's life to be a constant companion. His father didn't do it on purpose, unless you count existing as being intentional. No the man couldn't help it. And neither could Reborn. 

His father was the god of death and everything involved with it. 

This made his child a demigod or better known as a half-blood. Half-bloods where always hunted just because they existed. Their blood practically sang for their enemies to come and devour. They constantly had the only choices of running or dying. 

There had been one place for half bloods. A camp with protection, in the form of barriers, from the beasts that hunted them. Many flocked to the location and hid there. Hiding from the creatures and learned to protect themselves. But too often would half bloods stay to long there that they became disillusioned to the outside world. Fell into such a normalcy that they became arrogant against the creatures that lurked for their flesh beyond the protective walls. 

But that was only some. Reborn never forgot, Reborn never let himself. Neither did the few friends he had then. 

Reborn was first introduced to death by his father, it was hard not to feel death when it clung to his father's clothes, hair, skin, and scent like smoke or air. He saw it in his father's robes in the brief instances before his father would magically make his clothes change into a normals humans suit. He saw the sobbing and screaming faces of the dead embroidered into the robes that resembled an abyss. He saw the shadows bend to his father's will, and even his own when he was upset. He felt death. 

And he wasn't afraid of it. 

In fact it felt normal to him, natural. Like it was apart of himself. And he embraced it. 

But by no means did this mean he didn't know what death meant. He knew. And he knew why people were afraid of it. 

He first saw death, in his mother. 

She was struck down while walking down the street. A lightning bolt, was her killer. That was the first time he felt what death could do, when it took someone else, but didn't touch him at all. 

It was a long time after that, that he found out why he noticed those things about his father and why he would forever have death as a companion. 

It was when he learned he was a demigod. A son of Hades. The god of death and all it entails. It was also at that time that he lost his sister to death as well. 

After his sister died he became cold just like his constant companion always had been. 

And then death just kept taking people from him. A war raged. People were claimed by death. He was given titles. He killed. He maimed. He avenged. He protected. 

He....cried. 

And then he disappeared. He didn't know what happened or who caused it. One minute he had been staring down his enemy side by side with the only other half blood alive. And the next everything went black. 

He knows he didn't call on the Shadows to use them to teleport in an ability called shadow travel. He didn't call on them. 

He doesn't remember death claiming his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

2.)

Nico groaned lowly as he forced himself to wake. 

He opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by nothing but blue. He swallowed hard and maneuvered his arms under himself to sit up. 

He looked around the streets, he was in an alleyway, surrounded by tall buildings on a cobblestone pathway. 'What happened?'

"Your awake, that's good." A weak familiar voice made his head snapped toward it, and his eyes widened. 

It was his father, but he looked terrible. His father was missing an arm, had his own blood covering him in too many places, and his eyes were half lidded as he leaned heavily on the wall, panting. 

"Dad?" Nico didn't care about finding out what was going on at the moment. He went to his father and as he touched his dad's shoulder his father slipped off the wall. Nico moved to catch him and he ended up holding his father as tight as he could. 

He grew even more worried when he felt how uneven and slow his father's breath was coming. "Dad, what happened to you? Who did this?"

He father grunted before answering. "When you died I couldn't bear it. 

"Your my little boy, I couldn't lose you too, not after you sister. I protested and begged them. I may be the ruler of the underworld but I can't do anything about someone's life unless I get approval. They all refused. 

"Angry at me for suggesting that I should save my own son when so many of theirs had died. I was foolish. I kept poking the beehive, until I woke the swarm. That attacked me in their anger and grief,......I let them...when it got to be too much I teleported back to the underworld. 

"I knew they'd be hunting me, so I had to act quickly. I knew I could only do this to one soul, so I called yours forward. I used half my power to get us to a different place far away, because I knew the others wouldn't stop until we were both dead. And I used the rest, gave up my own godhood to bring you back." Nico was more than stunned and he couldn't move either. He felt wetness near his father's head and realized the god-no man was crying. "I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you forever. You may hate me for it because you would have gotten to be with heroes in your afterlife, to be with your friends, but you wouldn't have been for long. 

"Eventually the underworld itself would have absorbed your soul into it, it had already started when I called you to me, and it hadn't been more than a day after your death. I couldn't bear that." 

His father's arm tightened on his shirt, and he put his hand on his father's head. "I don't hate you," he heard the other let out a gulp of air at that, "but I'm not gonna let you die either." 

His father let out a slightly confused, but more exhausted and in pain sound, as Nico forced himself to his knees, rearranging their position until his father who, now that he looked more closely, was shorter than before, was lifted in his arms. Barely had any muscle mass anymore, and was as thin as an anorexic. 'Is this what happens when they give up their godhood?'

It was absolutely no effort at all to lift his father and he grew even more worried at the fact. His father leaned his head on Nico's shoulder and watched his son, looking at him and analyzing his face as if he'd never see it again. Nico swallowed at the insinuation before walking, as fast as he could without hurting his father, out of the alley. 

There weren't many people on the street, but when the few that were saw him, they stared. He walked up to the nearest person, and he was briefly aware of how this looked. An 18 year old carrying a man who looked to be in his early twenties, but was beaten up so badly he looked half dead. Yes. It didn't really look good. 

The man had taken a step back when he approached but had stopped himself and met the stranger head on. Nico had to give him props for that. "Do you know where a doctor or healer is?" 

The man looked at him confused. Nico heard his father swallow hard before speaking. "Italian." 

Nico blinked before proceeding to ask the same question in Italian. The man glanced down at Nico's father before snapping his head up to Nico and nodding rapidly, before rattling off directions, while pointing the way he needed to go. 

Nico nodded and thanked him before walking a few steps away, getting a tighter grip on his father. "I'm sorry. This might hurt." His father's eyes looked up at him before he nodded. 

Seeing it Nico took off running down the street. Following the man's directions, hoping all the while that the man hadn't been lying. 

His father's eyes shut and the older man grit his teeth in pain. 

Luckily they got to their destination quickly, with only a little confusion. Nico ran through the hospital doors and started shouting in Italian for someone to come fucking help his father, now. 

It didn't take long and soon his father was being rolled back on a stretcher with several nurses and doctors surrounding, the finally unconscious man. He sighed as the doors closed behind them before walking over to the waiting room seats and sitting down. 

It took him two seconds to notice his skin and clothes covered in his, now human, father's blood. 

He wasn't exactly sure why, but it made him uncomfortable like blood had never done before. He had been covered in the blood of his friends, his enemies, other creatures before and he hadn't been as bothered as he was at the moment. 

He was just about to get up, when a nurse sat beside him, handing over a rag. "I'm sorry for the suddenness sir, but I have to ask you some questions about the man you brung in."

He nodded absentmindedly to her as he started to wipe the blood off his hands and arms. She sighed before pulling out a pen and clipboard out of her coat. 

"Name?" 

Nico grunted before answering. "His name is Hades Di'Angelo, mine is Nico Di'Angelo." She started writing and a brief thought sprung to his mind. 'It shouldn't be a problem to give a real names at the moment right? I mean the others gods aren't exactly well versed in the human world. They shouldn't be able to track us down that quickly. And they don't have dad controlling the monsters under his domain as a search team anymore so it should be fine..for now at least.'

"Mr. Hades age?" 

'That's a good question. I can't tell her the truth so maybe...he looks in his early 20s but he'd have to be old enough to be my father so-' "He's 39." 

She nodded and continued to write, not even glancing up. Nico was glad for it. He didn't want to be scrutinized at the moment. 

"Does he have any allergies, medical or otherwise, that you know of?" 

He snorted. "No he never got tested for them."  
Better safe than sorry. Who knew what turning into a human could actually mean for his father's overall health. 

The nurse sighed but wrote it down anyways. "Ok. I think that's all for now. If we have anymore questions we'll come and ask you."

And she was gone just like that. Nico blinked and slouched in his chair. 

Time to wait. 

He hated waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

3.)

\--(xXx)--

Nico stared. It was a bit unbelievable. His father, someone who was once a god, was laying in the bed in front of him, now a human. A human who was on the verge of dying. 

His father was so pale and thin, compared to what he had been. 

They had cleaned his father from the blood, and wrapped the stump on his arm. The gashes that had been torn open on his chest, were sewn shut. And they had put him into a medically induced coma until his body healed enough that he wouldn't go into shock from the pain. 

It was a little unbelievable. His father, one of the big three, had been reduced to this. 

All for him. 

That was it. He wouldn't let anyone harm his father again. Never again. Hades had been hurt almost all his life, before as a god. Maybe Nico would be able to change that. Maybe he could help his father enjoy a mortal life for once. 

And he would. Even if he had to die to it. 

Suddenly the door behind him opened and he turned in his seat, his hand automatically going to his charmed pocket to grip his sword handle, to see a rather young looking teen dressed in a doctor's clothes. 

He watched him with a heightened suspicion. The teen grunted and looked up to him before glancing at Hades and then returning his eyes back to Nico. "Uh- hey. Are you his son?" 

Nico absentmindedly nodded as he tracked the teen with his eyes as he trailed further into the room. "Well that's good...I guess....I'm Shamal by the way. Uh. I have to look at something on your father, so could you step out for a moment?"

Shamal seemed unnerved for some reason. He narrowed his eyes at the teen. "My father has nothing to hide from me, and since his health is also apart of that. I want to know everything. Besides you can try but there is nothing you can make me do that I don't want to do." 

Shamal swallowed nervously and looked off to the side. How was he supposed to heal this man from his Cloud flame leakage, if his son was going to be watching his every move. He couldn't show flames to a civilian. He also knew that this kid was in no way joking. He'd never be able to make the guy do anything. 

He cleared his threat before glancing up, the words he was going to say died in his throat. 

His eyes were locked on the boy's and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

The boy had been glaring earlier, still was, but now his eyes were glowing with bright yellow sun flames. The shadows dancing in those flames, and at the edges of the boy's eyes, only made it that much more frightening. 

This boy was powerful. 

Maybe he wouldn't have to hide his flames after all. 

"Hey kid," Nico bristled at that he was 18 not a kid, besides Shamal looked younger than him, "Do you know what Dying Will Flames are?" 

Nico raised and eyebrow, with the glare still on his face, which was impressive when you thought about it. 

"I guess that's a no. The flames are practically your conviction manifested. I have flames, you do, and your father. My flames can help heal people if used correctly. Your father's flames are strong but only just recently awakened, and he has a tear somewhere in his core Flame that is making his flames constantly leak out, also preventing him from healing properly. I can fix it, but you have to let me."

Nico looked at him incredulously, 'Dying Will Flames'? That sounded weird. And kind of fake, but- he glanced back up to Shamal pulling eyes away from his father- one advantage of being the son of Hades was knowing when someone lied. 

Shamal wasn't lying. 

"Fine, but if I see one indication that your hurting him, you'll go flying out of that window behind you." Shamal gulped. He didn't doubt that. 

Slowly and cautiously he raised his hands of his patients body and ignited his hands in sun flames. He saw the kid twitch and his hand tightened on something in his pocket, under his hoodie. 

He let his flames seep into Hades own skin and felt along with his flames until his got to the man's torn core of cloud flames. He used his flames to feel around the core to locate the tear. 

When he found it the man groaned in pain, and the kid was suddenly on his feet, a sword appeared from nowhere in his hand, and was pointed at his throat.

He hadn't seen the kid move. 

He released a slow breath glanced at the kid. "He's only in pain because I located the tear. I just need to fix it, if you stop me now it might never be fixed and he will die." 

A brief flash of something ran across the kid's face before his face turned hard and cold again, and he tilted his head to the side. "...Continue." He didn't move his sword though. 

Shamal swallowed before using his flames the clog the hole, slowly bringing the edges together to attach themselves into one piece. 

When the tear was closed he slowly retreated his flames and raised his hands off his patients skin. He took a step back away from the man in the bed and his son, and watched them. The kid had trained his sword in his direction as he looked over his father inspecting him. 

They both watched as the man's skin tone started to change from the unhealthy white it was before into a pale olive color, much like his sons. 

The kid seemed to relax a bit before looking at Shamal. Putting his sword down by his side as he did so. 

"Is the tear you spoke of fulling healed, or will you have to do that again?"

"No it shouldn't tear open again, as long as he's careful."

The kid grunted and a thought suddenly accorded to Shamal. He glanced down at the sword before looking back up at the kid. He was obviously trained on some level. 

"Do you know what did this to him?" 

"Yes." The kid watched him with almost a bored-like guarded look. "He was attacked. Plain and simple."

Shamal scratched his head nervously. "Being attacked once doesn't make someone go anorexic."

The kid narrowed his eyes. "He hasn't been eating lately." 

Shamal sighed. He wasn't getting any answers out of the kid. 

"Ok kid, well in leaving and you probably will never see me again. I was only called in because I am a doctor with flames that can heal." He turned towards the door and started walking toward it. He stopped before it though as a thought accorded to him. 

"Oh yea. Please don't tell anyone about flames. It's a well guarded secret and usually only found in the mafia. It's not meant to be public knowledge." With that he was gone. 

Nico sighed at looked at his father again. 

He felt it in his bones. Things where about to get a lot more interesting. 

So much for peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

4.)

—(xXx)—

Nico was faced with a problem he embarrassingly enough didn’t think of. 

His father had been on the mend since Shamal visited and he was glad for it. 

A few days after Shamal left and his father started to look like he’d heal fully and be discharged within the month, the nurses had visited asking about how he was going to pay for their services. 

Nico had stared at them a moment before asking for a moment alone, which they gave, and then proceeded to have a minor freak out. 

He never really had the need for money before. On the missions the half bloods had been assigned they were always given a huge wad of cash for the duration of the mission. He didn’t have that advantage right now, and he couldn’t get it either. 

He had sat in the chair beside his father’s bed and stared at the man for a long time before he vaguely remembered all the jewels and precious gems and minerals he had seen in his father’s domain. He cut that thought off before he could get too far into a plan to retrieve them. 

The gods would be looking for them. Going anywhere near the underworld, the camps, Olympus, and anything to do with that world would tip them off and possibly get one, if not both, captured and/or killed. 

No he needed something a bit easier. Human money obtained in the human world. 

Problem was, he wasn’t sure how to do that. And even if he got some sort of job it’d take too long to get enough money to pay the bill that his father’s condition steadily nudged into ascension. 

He’d probably have to do something drastic. At least by human standards. 

A thought trickled into his mind about something he had witnessed during his stay in the lotus hotel. 

Pickpocketing. 

He blinked. It was theft, but....

Maybe.. He glanced at the large window across the room from where he was sitting.. Maybe he wouldn’t have to pay at all.

Within the next hour the Di’Angelo’s had disappeared from the hospital and couldn’t be found. 

No one had seen them leave, and not a single trace of them even being there besides the used medical supplies, had been found. 

And so the two Di’Angelos disappeared off the face of the earth. Only able to be found by those who knew where to look. 

Yet, the ones who knew where already dead.

—(xXx)—

Nico tapped his fingers on the ledge of the roof he was leaning on, as he gazed down at the people of Italy going about their lives below him. 

He knew he shouldn’t be on top of a roof, so close to the sky, his uncle’s domain, but he had never been able to quench his thirst for danger. After all the closer you were to danger the closer you were to death’s presence. 

He knew his father wasn’t in the position of ‘Death’ anymore, but it had always made Nico feel connected to him. 

So when he needed to escape, to be alone, to think he always went somewhere that tempted danger. The edge of a high cliff, the roof of a skyscraper, places that had him walking the fragile line between safety and his own death. 

Now though, death’s presence felt..empty..  
It was unnerving. 

He sighed as he let his head fall onto his crossed arms, looking over the ledge. 

His father still hadn’t woken. 

Nico had stole him away, shadow traveling everywhere they needed to go. Nico had found an old underground bunker deep in one of Italy’s mountains by pure chance, he had supported his father with one shoulder and his back as he checked the place for traps, and anything that was harmful. When he found a reputable clean room he had laid his father on the bed and proceeded to command the shadows to act as a sort of scanner throughout the rest of the bunker. 

It was unbelievably clean, and Nico had to wonder why. Who did this bunker originally belong to? Why was it here? And then came the harder questions, like, how did I find this place so easily? What kind of luck do I have now, to find such a clean safe place? 

He didn’t know the answer then and he still didn’t. 

He had been able to get the electricity working in the bunker relatively easily, and then came the waiting game. Waiting for his father to wake. 

He had to bring along everything he could find that the nurses where using on his father when he left, stuffing them inside his charmed pockets that made them hold more than would normally allow. (Something one of the half blood campers came up with when she decided to try and exploit the properties of the pocket sword charm.) 

He had quickly set his father back up with an IV and watched Hades’ face slowly become less pale. 

It had been two weeks. 

After the first couple days he noticed he was absolutely starving, so reluctantly, he scrawled a note onto a paper for his dad and left. 

He had stolen himself some food and after he could think of something other than the cramping hunger in his stomach, he had the forethought to take blankets. His father had been shivering badly before. 

He had taken the back and covered his father in as many as he could, trying to keep him warm. His dad didn’t so much as twitch throughout the ordeal. 

He soon learned his father wasn’t going to wake for a while, so he continued to leave the bunker, but only for an hour or two at a time. 

He started to collect money, clothes, food, anything he thought they might need when his father woke up. 

(He wouldn’t consider the alternative) 

He was worried. 

It felt too long. 

He refocused his gaze on the people below, having been staring at them without really seeing them, when he heard a shrill yell and a hard slap. 

His eyes traced to the source and he raised an eyebrow to see the doctor that had helped his father with the ‘dying will flame leakage’, (Shamal was it?) rubbing his cheek while looking at a blonde woman who was walking away from him with an irritated look on her face. 

Now he didn’t know why, but a crazy idea occurred to him, and when his head snapped up, he knew it was too late to stop himself. 

If his father still wasn’t walking up, he obviously needed a doctor, and.. well.. Shamal was a doctor.

He sighed as he tracked the young doctor with his eyes intensely. Well.. he supposed he would have to play a little dirty. 

Though.. he was a son of Hades, and a half blood.

Who said he was afraid of playing dirty.


End file.
